


Nerve and Chivalry

by furloughday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Crushes, It's For a Case, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Quidditch, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday
Summary: Late to work, soaking wet and discombobulated, Ron has barely made it to his desk before lunch. Of course, that's when his schoolboy crush walks back into his life with a proposition.





	Nerve and Chivalry

Cold and dripping with rain, Ron ducked behind a cubicle wall and awkwardly jogged from the stairs to his workstation. As long as he avoided Shacklebolt's notice he was in the clear.

The office was busy this morning, unsurprising as the queue to get into the ministry had been uncommonly long, nearly wrapping round the building. To the muggle eye it must have seemed absurd, business people doggedly standing in the rain for the toilet.

As Ron finally reached safety and dumping the contents of his ratty briefcase out on his desk, Harry snuffled but remained dozing between his coffee mug and Best Young Auror trophy.

Brushing droplets from his hair, Ron nodded to anyone nearby who might have noticed him. Nothing to see here. Carla Codswop, a real stickler for rules raised an eyebrow at his sodden jacket over the case file she should be focusing on.

"Morning," he said. "Got stuck in the loo for a bloody eternity. I thought maybe it was blocked. Absolutely pissing down as you can see— Ah."

He had just noticed a man seated by the wall.

Dark hair, broad shoulders, and sort of severe about the face—

"Merlin's pants," Ron may or may not have uttered. What in the name of Merlin's great, bushy beard was Krum — Viktor Krum — doing here at Ron's measley desk in the middle of a bloody Tuesday? Well, the greatest sports legend of the century making an appearance at the ministry would explain this morning's traffic. 

"He's been waiting for you for over an hour," Carla said unhelpfully. "Told him Potter could speak to him, but he insisted."

Ron didn't acknowledge this; she wasn't even in Auror department four, she could keep her nose right out of it.

Krum frowned at him from under his heavy eyebrows. "I could come back another time? You look...busy."

"No, no no no, please don't go. I have nothing on today." Ron could feel himself flushing. Damn his complexion. He clarified, "What I mean to say, I have nothing pressing. At the moment. No work."

"Right," said Krum uncertainly.

Ron looked down at his damp jumper and messy desk, which probably appeared otherwise. He promptly opened the top drawer, and swept all his paperwork in. "See? I'm all yours. I mean, I am absolutely at your servi— Ah, so tall..."

"Sorry?" Krum had stood up to drag the chair closer to the desk, leaving him momentarily towering above Ron like the god he was. The biggest shock of Ron's life, his old fantasy coming to life right before his eyes. 

Harry let out a quiet snore across from him.

Ron snapped out of it. He reminded himself that Krum was just a man, so what if Ron had spent last Saturday in the stands cheering himself hoarse with the lads, his eyes glued to a certain seeker. Ron was a professional, and Krum might be in distress. Surely it wasn't a social call. "Sorry, let's start over, shall we?" He held out a hand. "It's nice to see you, Krum. I mean...Viktor?"

Krum's lips twitched in a brief smile, one that resembled this month's spread. "You remember me," he said.

"Of course," said Ron, thankful he'd swept the Krum is Yum quidditch desk calendar into the drawer along with his paperwork. "Now, what brings you to Auror's Magical Objects Division?"

Krum frowned again. "Hermione told me you could help me."

Bless Hermione. "I can," Ron said, with complete conviction. Where there was an innocent in distress, he would always meet the challenge. "What seems to be the situation?"

"It's my balls."

Ron stared.

Krum continued, "They're cursed."

It was a wonder Ron's voice even worked at all when he croaked, "Can you be more specific?"

"Yes. I think someone put a hex on a pair of bludgers last game and I need an auror to take a look."

Ah, right. "Hold on, the game last Saturday? Bulgaria v. England? I noticed you were nearly knocked off your broom, more than once. It didn't look natural." 

"Yes, exactly!" Krum gave Ron a fearsomely handsome smile then, nearly identical to that of February Krum that Ron's calendar may have been turned to even in January. "Wait, did you see it? The game?"

"Eh, I'm more of a Cannons fan myself." Ron gave a casual shrug. Play it cool, that's how Harry always kept his hoards of admirers interested, however accidentally. "But yes, I noticed, and I am very intrigued. Tell me more."

"Well, they're my special set of balls," said Krum. He had a loving look in his eye. "The captain asked if we could use them at the England game, so smoothly do they soar. Someone must have done something to them between the time they were transported to the field."

"Hm," said Ron, scribbling with a stumpy quill. 

"Hermione told me that you were the man for the job. Do you think you'll be able to figure this out? I don't like the idea of anyone handling them without my permission."

"Naturally," said Ron and, sending a glance to Shacklebolt's closed office door, he abruptly stood. "Let's go."

Krum stood as well. "Then you'll help?"

Ron cast a somewhat effective drying charm on his jacket, before looking Krum square in the face. "Nothing has been more important."

"Wicked," said Krum, his accented English making the word sound even more wicked.

"Oh, hold up, can't forget my hex detecting kit." As Ron opened his desk drawer to rifle around for it, the calendar caught his eye. Not the text which sparkled _Krum is Yum_ his way, not the picture of Krum who now, impossibly, amazingly, stood before him in real life like dreams really did come true, but the date on the calendar: Valentine's Day.

Ron rolled his eyes. Of course. _Hermione_. She couldn't help herself, could she.

But maybe Ron deserved good things. It was about time he grew a pair. If he crashed and burned, well, it wouldn't be the first time.

Well, here went nothing. He attempted nonchalance, almost making the mark, when he said, "And after that maybe get a pint?" 

Krum didn't say no. In fact, he said, "Definitely."

"Well...great!" said Ron. "Let's go then."

As he slid the drawer closed, February Krum seemed to wink at him.

And when he looked up into a smile, real Krum did too.


End file.
